


A Taste of Madness

by Weresnake



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: F/F, dont fuckin g judge me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 10:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weresnake/pseuds/Weresnake
Summary: Inalla hungered for power. After hearing about a certain mighty Eldrazi titan living in a cursed planes moon, she couldn’t resist a visit with her cult in tow. Emrakul decides this dedication is worth a reward....





	A Taste of Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines day ya fcking animals

In the echoing chambers of her home, she paces back and forth along a red wall covered in paper notes and colored strings branching all over like a web. Books littered the floor and many cups of cold, abandoned tea were scattered. The closest she had to a bed was a couch she could drape herself over when her mind couldn’t stand being awake anymore. 

Her pacing slows as she reaches out and picks a tattered journal page a man of hers collected. It was very obviously written in Innistrad, as it contained many mentions of its angels, but it wasn’t Avacyn or Sigardaa that caught her interest. At the very bottom there was a graphite sketch of… Something. From what she could make of, there was a bright eye in the center of a clam shaped body, with tentacles encroaching the land like an all-consuming storm. 

At the very bottom, there was only one word written in a shakier quality then the rest of the page. 

“Emrakul.” 

She stormed out of her home with her cape trailing behind like flaring wings. Her wizards scuttled out of their way and bowed their heads in reverence, knowing not to look at the face of their superior. Finally, she strides up a grand staircase to an observatory littered with books and scrolls alike. Above her head hung stalactites that oversaw the expansive room. The floor was solid stone, as they were underground with only the occasional musty rug covering the floor. At the very center, was a large wheel sitting flat like a table. The worn-down wood was adorned with engravings of maps. Maps of places unknown, or not yet known. 

“My lord.” Mumbled a gravelly sounding old man in robes similar to her other initiates. Being one of the oldest members of her guild earned him the right to look her square in the eyes with his chin evenly raised. 

“Crow, I have a new request as to where we will reside next.” She states calmly. 

“Oh? And where shall the base be moved to.” He begins to shuffle towards the wheel, running his weathered hands along the maps. The wood purrs with a dark energy back at him. 

“Innistrad, the plane of horrors.” It shouldn’t be that far of a jump from Ravnica, she muses. Her guild was almost uncovered a few weeks back by some Dimir dogs snooping where they shouldn’t be. 

However, they never made it past the first few chambers before they were caught and disposed of. Since then, they moved the guild further from the surface so that only the wurms could find them. Crow begins pushing the wheel and bright blue lines begin drawing themselves from the base of the now slowly spinning wheel. The lines became words and sentences from long dead languages, the walls began to shake as well. 

The shaking grew worse and worse until everything stopped. 

He shuffled back to a chair to rest and finish his reading. Inalla left the room with hardly a shrug. While she did not possess a spark like these so called “planeswalkers” the fortress that houses her guild had one. It was a mystery as for where this spark was held though. 

As she reached the main entrance room, she looked up at the ethereal chandelier. Maybe it resided there, maybe it resides by her study as that room held a strange energy inside it as well. 

“Initiates!” She barks loudly, halting all movement. 

They regard her silently in their silence and in bowing their heads at her. Her eyes sweep over them. 

“Today we will be recruiting more bodies from this plane… but there will be a new test.” Several of their eyes widened at hearing of this new opportunity. 

“There is a titan I want to know more of. An eldritch god of this land that lives in the moon. Give me more information of this god and a method of communicating with them and you will be rewarded plentifully.” 

“This should not be hard.” She finishes slowly. They all nod and clap lightly but hastily, their excitement clear as day. As she strides back to her room, her people head to the exit and begin dispersing into the feral land. 

The next couple of days drag by slowly, especially when she can no longer tell day from night while she studies whatever her initiates bring. Books, journals, engraved dire wolf skulls, anything she can get her hands on. The strings of her board grow into more of a web with the crude drawing perched in the center. 

It isn’t until one day while shes finishing a cold cup of tea does someone bring her the right kind of information she needs. A pack of sewn together pages from some vampiric scientist named Leondhorf hypothesizing a means of conjuring Emrakul to her. The amount of magic would be taxing but *oh* so worth it. Inalla rewarded the wizard with Kamigawa scrolls for them to restore to their former glory. 

Now what she needed was to go outside and find this location it mentions. These spires that appeared just before it came pointed the way. Upon opening the gate, her face was hit with the cold, muggy air. She couldn’t recall the last time she went outside, the open space almost scared her but her heart had no space left for fear, it was entirely taken by the love of her work. 

With a simple wave of her hands, she conjures a horse to ride off in the direction, following every bump and turn of the map this Leondhorf specified until she found a peculiar clearing. There was a sudden rumble and then many wizards came out from the trees. ‘Must have moved again, they cant bare losing me.’ She thought with a grin spreading. They watched silently from where they stood, awaiting her command. 

“Tonight is when the entirety of this moon will be present, let us take advantage of this and not waste more time.” She shouts. 

“Yes my lord” they all returned, walking towards her. 

“Now, begin preparations.” 

The crowd splits into two, the first portion beginning the summons as per her instruction and the small half surrounding the area to prevent interruptions from the native Innistrad life. 

Fog is settling on the scattered old stones of this clearing and the usual crickets cease their chirping. There isn’t a cloud or star in the inky void of the night sky but the large moon still keeps total darkness at bay. Her wizards laid out their tools and painted glyphs on each stone. As they laid down many crystals they began to circle Inalla. 

A cold breeze passes through, weak enough to not stir a hair. It is then she begins to read from a page what this man wrote. Its words cut the thick silence and her loyal cultists join in. The moon sits at its full height in the sky, unphased by this crowds chanting, but the air grows older. The smell of ozone begins to permeate but Inalla continues without hesitation, hellbent on this summoning. A pentagram looking design on the rock glows a faint green. 

Tendrils as black as the sky slowly descend only to turn a navy magenta starting from each tip. Then, a larger mass descends, a rocky textured thing shaped exactly as how the page had shown. In the dark chasm of its center, a glowing pink pupil begins to stare at her. From its weakened state, it is barely contained in the perfect circle her wizards are holding. 

“Greetings, Titaness. You’re smaller then I pictured.” Inalla greeted warmly. 

A voice echoed in her head back. It sounded clear as day and there was a feeling that it was burning her mind with its very presence. The sensation, however, was still restrained. 

“You travel to free me. That goal is unobtainable.” 

Inallas face twitches, “you underestimate my abilities E-“ 

“No I don’t. You have me here but to fully free me would require the strength of this entire plane. You do not have this.” 

Then, its like as if Inallas can see through the eye of this titan and the image of who trapped her surfaces to her minds eye. The burning sensation grows just a bit more. 

“I chose to sit here and idle as my plans do not require the element of time.” A pink, slender limb reaches up to cradle her face. “I am touched by this effort however.” It feels warm and soft to the touch but theres a strange sensation to it. As if it could meld into her skin like a worm in fresh soil. 

She smiles, “I… Thank you. For your sweet words, but I still want to free you.” 

The eye dims. “This isn’t even the entirety of my form, you would have better luck freeing a lake from its land.” These pink limbs start to squirm, surrounding Inalla more. Her wizards begin fidgeting nervously but she shoots them a reassuring look. 

“Even this part of me still sitting on the moon is only a section of a larger me.” Emrakul said. 

“Then lets reach a compromise.” Inalla blinks, a faint pink tinting her cheeks from the proximity feeling more intimate. 

There is a silent pause, almost contemplation. “That can be achieved. You will be gifted something I have been wanting to try, a taste of madness…” 

“I accept.” She responded. Laughter filled her head. 

“and you do not consider what I have in mind? How very bold.” The thick ropes of tentacle tighten around her. “Or naïve.” 

“Do you still accept with that in mind?” They say. 

“I still stand by it,” She nods. 

Then everything turned dark, her mind completely blank. 

….

The first thing she sees is the ceiling of what she recognizes as the infirmary. The cold stone stares back and as she reaches out a hand to rub her eyes she sees a sickly pink talon come into her vision. She sucks in a breath and it freezes just as she willed it. Then it clicks. It belonged to her now, replacing her old hand. She gets up with a groan and slowly eases herself towards the sink just close by. Her back itched and her spine ached as she moves. Pieces of what happened before she passed out come to mind and theres a sense of confusion as to what just happened. 

Did the titaness abandon her? Make a fool of her to show the wizards that helped never to follow someone as foolish? Her stomach tied itself in knots. Then she shouted in surprise as she faces her reflection and a familiar voice comes back.

“Do you like the reward?” 

Inallas jaw dropped as the veins in her neck were black as tar and her eyes nearly glowed. “Where are you?” She whispers, already sensing the answer.  
“I have housed a portion of myself in you and I have enlightened your following.” The pink talon of hers reaches up on its own accord, stroking a thumb over her pursed lips.

“We are Emrakul now."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, its a Venom kinda scenario.  
> coming up next: my willy wonka/Jace Beleren fic...


End file.
